


Remediated

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2014, where the arts come first serving as inspiration for writers.</p><p> </p><p>click image for full size.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remediated

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2014, where the arts come first serving as inspiration for writers.
> 
>  
> 
> click image for full size.

[ ](http://i1340.photobucket.com/albums/o736/ixseven/postings/rbb/remediated1.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indoctrination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781644) by [Slybrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian)




End file.
